Stuck
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: Effie gets stuck and its Haymitch to the rescue. Inspired by a scene in 'Walk of shame' x hayffie


Stuck

The air was cool tonight, in Panem. It was the whiskey that had kept him warm, as he took in the night air.

Haymitch sat upon a stone bench, looking out over at the grounds of the presidents mansion. The maze that lay ahead looked large and gloomy and the fountain, in the court yard, sparkled like glitter, under the light of the moon. He had to admit, it was a beautiful place, even though he hated the thought of liking anything Capitol.

"Ohhh no! Dammit!"

Haymitchs solace was disrupted by the familiar trill of her voice. He looked to his left, then to his right, but saw nothing. Then came the sound of tapping and incessant huffs and he looked up.

Xxx

Effie tapped again on the large, wooden balcony doors.

"Hello?! Portia?! Anyone?"

Locked.

She'd only ventured out for a little air. Big mistake. Now, at least she realised just how drunk she was. Her head was spinning and she did not like heights.

"Hello?!"

Nothing.

The party was loud and in full swing inside. Everyone was hammered, nobody would know she was out here, she hadn't told anyone she was stepping out.

"Damnit!"

She gave up rattling the door with a heavy sigh and braved to look down.

Teetering over to the balcony ledge, her head spun faster.

"Oh gosh…" He stomach begun to churn. This was not good. No stairs, no way down.

"Are you stuck?"

The familiar rasp of a mans voice called up to her, she peered, once more, over the balcony and caught his grin.

Great. She thought. Of all people to find her stuck out here, it had to be him.

"I'm taking sssome air, tha- thank you very much" she hiccuped. Holding on to the stone to balance herself.

"Ok, I'll just leave you too it then!" Haymitch sniggered and pretended to leave.

"No! Wait!" Effie called out, pressing her thumb and forefinger against her brows "yes, I am stuck"

Haymitch gave a chuckle as she rocked back on her heels slightly

"Apparently that's not all you are" he said, referring to her drunken state. She was a cute drunk, he'd give her that. But, she was also a very clumsy one, and being up there, by herself, on the balcony, was unsettling him.

"Need a hand?"

She huffed in embarrassment

"Looks like it!"

He began to take off his jacket. When she asked what on earth he was doing, he paused.

"I'm coming to get you down"

The sheer thought of it, him, climbing to her rescue, in his possible drunken stupor, mortified her.

"What?! Can't you just go back into the party and come open the door?"

"No can do, princess" he laughed again, proceeding with shedding himself of his jacket "got kicked out for taking in my own booze" he smiled triumphantly and took a swig from his prized bottle.

"Oh! You absolutely, outrageous man!" Effie cried, stomping her foot and almost wobbling over again. She watched as he climbed his way up the drain pipe, effortlessly. It was quite impressive, she had to admit. As drunk as he must have been, he was strong and he was quick and was by her side in no time.

They looked at each other for a moment before he held out his hand.

"What?"

"Take it!" He said, coming closer.

"Then what?" She quizzed, with a worried look in her eyes

"Hop on my back and I'll carry you down!"

"Are you crazy!" She cried. They were so high off the ground she could barely see it AND it was dark out. What if he dropped her? what if the pipe broke? There was no way…

Haymitch could see the panic in her eyes.

"Hey, I won't drop you ok? Trust me, I'm a lot soberer than you are tonight, sweetheart!"

"I f-find that very hard to believe" she stammered, the more air she was getting, the worse she was feeling. Haymitch rolled his eyes at her.

"Look, what other choice have you got? Wanna stay out here til the party ends? You'll freeze to death"

Effie WAS cold. She peered over at the drop below.

"I'm, I'm scared" she whispered

"Well just close your eyes then." He held out his hand again, but, as she was about to take it he pulled it back and eyed her up and down

"What are you looking at?" She asked, suddenly feeling a little flushed.

"Your dress, there's no way you can hold on to me safely in that thing!"

The skirt was huge and structured. It looked more like a cage than an outfit.

Effie took a step back from him and cocked her brow

"And what do you suggest I do about that?!" She snapped

"I suggest, you take it off if you don't want to fall to your death"

He was very matter of fact. She waited for his smirk to appear, but it didn't, he was serious.

Her eyes widened at the request.

"You…you can't be ssserious!"

"I am"

"B- b- but, it's so undignified!" She cried, covering herself with her arms.

"Tell me you have something on under there?" He asked suspiciously

"Of course I do!" She snapped back "I'm a lady!"

"Well then, lady, hop to it, I'm freezing up here!"

Effie paused for a second. He was right. There was no way of climbing into his back in her get up, her dress was ludicrously amazing tonight but exceedingly structured and heavy. The weight alone might pull them both down. It was starting to get much colder out. The party was still going strong inside but she was ready to just go home and crawl into her nice warm bed. It was only Haymitch, she had nothin to fear but being dropped.

"Fine" she finally agreed, tugging at the belt that wrapped around her waist "but, turn around first!" She ordered. That made him smirk now, but he was getting colder too and needed a drink so he happily complied and turned his back to her.

He heard the weight of her garment as she tossed it over the balcony and down to the ground. He waited as she poised herself enough to brave the next part. Getting down.

"You ready?" He called over his shoulder, he was yearning to turn around and catch a glimpse but, he didn't.

"Yes…I guess so"

Haymitch felt her hands at his shoulders and he bent a little lower. Reaching behind himself, he hooked his hands under her knees and she gave a little hop, jumping onto his back. She was light as a feather and warm to the touch. Haymitch had to swallow hard as her legs snaked around his waist and he caught sight of her glittering stockings and suspenders.

He climbed back into the pipe.

"Ok, close your eyes" he ordered but he couldn't see if she did or not, he did, however, feel her grip tighten at his neck and his waist. It was almost arousing, but he couldn't think of that now. Not now, not ever. He shook the stupid thought from his mind and proceeded down the pipe.

A few seconds later, they had reached the ground.

"Ok, your safe, you can look now"

But her vice like grip remained tight around him.

"Eff?"

He felt her sigh in relief and her chin propped up against the top of his shoulder

"Thank you, really…thank you" she whispered, placing a gentle kiss at his jaw. Her actions made him tense for a moment, but she was hammered, so he let it slide.

"Anytime princess"

He placed her gently on the ground and kept his back to her as she dressed herself again. He didn't mean to, but his eyes wanders to one of the windows in front of him and he accidentally caught a glimpse of her, before she was dressed. It was an image that would go to him to the grave. Beautiful, sexual and so completely forbidden that he found himself wanting to see more.

He closed his eyes again, savouring the image.

"Ok" she breathed and he turned around to see her biting her lip, sheepishly. There was an awkward moment of silence before she spoke again

"Why were you still here, if you got kicked out?" She asked suspiciously

"Lucky for you I was" he retorted, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed. He'd stayed for one reason and one reason only, to make sure she got home ok tonight. He prayed she wouldn't pursue his intention, but she was drunk and slightly swaying on her heels so, she didn't.

"You going back in?" He asked. He gave her a quick once over and wondered if he should tell her about the branches attached to the ruffles of her dress.

Eventually, after a little consideration, she decided not to.

"I think I better let you walk me home." She smiled. Hooking her arm under his and leaning against his shoulder "since you waited so patiently"

He didn't look at her smile that turned into a grin and she didn't look at his either, they just walked off into the night, knowingly, comforted and together.

Maybe something's are just meant to stick.

xxxxx


End file.
